


Don’t Make Fun Of Your Partner’s Body Shape

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: This work was written in 中文(chinese) in origin but I tried to translate it to English hahahaIt came from my work "論取笑另一半身材的嚴重性 ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18)"  ^_^
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Don’t Make Fun Of Your Partner’s Body Shape

After traveling abroad about two weeks, Brett and Eddy finally arrived at their home in Brisbane.

In their house, Eddy filled some water in a mug which had Twoset logo on it, then he walked to the living room and sat down next to Brett on their sofa. Brett was browsing the photo which they took during their trip on his laptop.

"The picture of us is so few......" said Brett with relaxed sitting posture.

Brett blamed Eddy slightly. Because Eddy went to Kaohsiung immediately after they arrived in Taiwan. As everyone knew, Eddy then traveled to Japan with his family few days later. Brett stayed in Taipei, hanging around with their friends. But what Brett wanted to do was to share the vacation with Eddy instead of interacting with Eddy on Messenger app or Instagram.

"Humm...... hey, but you drank MUCH bubble tea and ate MUCH hotpot right?"

Eddy recalled that he didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he found that Brett made a lot of Instagram story just for grabbing Eddy's attention. Actually, they have gotten on the same page about Brett's bubble tea intake for years. Two cups a week was the maximum. 

However, for catching Eddy's eye indirectly, Brett drank bubble tea almost everyday during Eddy's trip in Japan. In Eddy's Instagram, notifications of Brett's post about bubble tea were countless when Eddy was in Japan.

"Moreover, after excessive intake of calories, didn't you get FAT~~~?" asked Eddy, with mischievous mood. Eddy put his mug on the table and poked Brett's belly by his finger.

"Tsk......!" Brett didn't expect that Eddy played a prank on him. He put down his laptop on the table and grabbed Eddy's hand without any hesitation.

"Oh! Come on! I was just playing with you, Brett. Don't take it so seriously." said Eddy. 

Brett held Eddy tightly to his bosom and put his hands on Eddy's waist. Such movement caught Eddy off guard, because Brett made him lay down in Brett's arms out of the blue. 

"You're right, Eddy. Maybe it's time for us to do some EXERCISE." said Brett. Brett got closer to Eddy, and his deep voice lingered in Eddy's ears.

"Wait, why 'us'?" asked Eddy with innocence.

"Shit wtf!! So tickle!! Brett!!!" shouted Eddy and blushed. Brett kneaded Eddy's butt so hard that Eddy let out some moan.

Brett touched Eddy's cheeks lightly, but Eddy looked away with embarrassment right away. Eddy's reaction was so adorable for Brett. 

Brett pinched Eddy's chin, making Eddy looking at him again. Then Brett gave Eddy a great big smacker.

"Ah!...Brett!" moaned Eddy. He began to tremble because Brett's hands shifted into his red briefs and did handjob for him.

From Brett's view, his hands were covered by Eddy's red briefs which has exposed in their Twoset video before. He captured Eddy's dick and stimulated it flexibly with his fingers just as when he was playing on the fingerboard of the violin. He successfully played perfect 'VIBRATO' in Eddy's voice.

Eddy's eyes glistened with tears because of overloaded pleasure. He observed Brett in detail, but the latter still kept 'dead pan face' as usual.

"Eddy is so cute." thought Brett. He took Eddy into his arms and made Eddy's head rested on his shoulder. This posture rescued Eddy from the shame which came from Brett's gaze.

However, Brett kept SHIFTING INTO DIFFERENT POSITIONS on Eddy's sensitive zones, like playing the violin. He was satisfied with Eddy's change in moan tone which was caused by his BOWING.

"...Brett...nah......" said Eddy with nearly breakdown. It was difficult for Eddy to free himself from fucking Brett's hands, because they haven't had sex for several weeks during the trip. Undoubtedly, Eddy craved for Brett.

"..Brett－Ah..!" sobbed Eddy, he jizzed in Brett's hands.

Brett lightly bit Eddy's ear and licked it, then he found that Eddy bit his neck as revenge.

"......Humm.." Brett chuckled with his deeper voice.

"..Brett you're idiot!..." Eddy limped and hit Brett's chest with awkwardness, "...hum?..I guess that you're not as calm as what you expressed, Brett." said Eddy, with a smirk on his face.

"—Eddy?..." said Brett with his eyebrows raising. Eddy rubbed Brett's crotch by his butt, teasing his ‘straight face’ partner.

Eddy gloated over Brett's reaction — He got a boner because of Eddy's porn touch.

"So naive, Eddy......" thought Brett, he moved his sticky hands from Eddy's dick to asshole and pressed the muscle over there.

They didn't lead a wanton lifestyle, but Brett used to hide K-Y jelly in some place which Brett liked to make love to Eddy in there. Brett found his jelly under the backrest of sofa, he put some jelly on his hands, mixing with Eddy's boner milk. 

“Oh! Brett!?—” cried Eddy, he felt some cool jelly squeezed into his asshole by Brett's finger.

"...Brett....please...." said Eddy, who whined for mercy from Brett. 

Brett prolonged their foreplay on purpose, this drove Eddy crazy. Brett sucked Eddy's neck and back, making some lovebites over there. 

Brett likes to control in all things, especially in the bed. He squeezed his glans between Eddy's butt crack and began to knead Eddy's butt again.

Eddy was limited in escape because Brett made him bent over on their table. What nearby Eddy's body were Brett's laptop and his Twoset mug, he didn't want to break any of them. 

"You are MINE, Eddy," said Brett, he slowly slid into Eddy's asshole and nibbled Eddy's body. Eddy couldn't stop squealing with the quiver when Brett started thrusting himself faster.

"Ah!..ah!..Brett...!..." moaned Eddy, he bounced and bounced when Brett fucked him.

They could clearly hear the heavy breathing from each other. Brett held Eddy in a tight clasp, expressing his yearning and missing for his lover, Eddy.

Within Eddy's sight was Brett's laptop which showing the photo of Japanese ramen. Eddy remembered that he sent this picture to Brett before he posted it on his Instagram story. However, such appealing photo was out of focus in Eddy's sight now because of pleasure.

"Oh!..Ah...Brett!!—" said Eddy with hoarseness, he achieved climax then he felt Brett cummed inside of his body.

“Eddy....” Brett's low voice was unexpectedly gentle, surprising the both of them.

"Ha......" Eddy was exhausted and hard to talk.

Brett softly kissed Eddy's sweaty body, then he started to massage Eddy's inner thighs.

"..Eddy~~~~", whispered Brett. 

Brett was being affectionate to Eddy as he rested his head on Eddy's back. He wanted MORE Eddy.

"..well......" said Eddy with fatigue. 

Eddy realized that he was during "D.S." in the sheet music when he found Brett quickened the pace of touching him.

Eddy indulged Brett's requests as before. Brett got hard-on and started fucking Eddy on their table again.

Before drowning himself in the pleasure of having sex with Brett, Eddy thought that he didn't want to eat Japanese ramen and travel to Japan anymore.

-

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in 中文(chinese) in origin but I tried to translate it to English hahaha  
> It came from my work "論取笑另一半身材的嚴重性 ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18)" ^_^


End file.
